Last Words
by Zackary Anderson J
Summary: Days after dying Ichigo finds someone who can see him after following Chad to class; Shinji. His weird ex-classmate takes Ichigo to an underground group of ghosts and people who can communicate with each other; Vizards. Kensei/Ichigo. AU. Minor Chad/Uryu
1. Last Words Part One of Three

CHAPTER 1NE: LAST WORDS

**Disclaimer:: I do not own Bleach or any recognizable characters, artistic inventions, etcetera. Tite Kubo drew and wrote it, Viz Media published and licensed it. I am merely a boy with plot bunnies in his mind; all I own is a double sided poster, a lost trading card (Renji), a collector's booklet, Memories of Nobody, DiamondDust Rebellion, Fade to Black I Call Your Name, Heat The Soul 6 (for PSP in Japanese, not yet available in English), and volumes 1—38. Last Words belongs to Thousand Foot Krutch. Not me.**

**(::. .Part one. This is gonna be a three-shot. I'm realizing that my first chapters are always shorter than I'd like them to be, so sorry for that haha. I'm working on it though, see? Look at all the words! PLEASE REVIEW! THEY MAKE ME WRITE FASTER, I PINKY PROMISE. .::)**

⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂

Dear loved one, please listen,

This might be the last chance I get.

I'm sorry I left you;

I'm living in a world of regret.

Don't cry if you can hear me,

I never meant to hurt you dearly.

I'm so wrong sincerely,

Don't stop take life seriously.

These are the last words I'm ever gonna get to say to you,

When everything falls away from you.

Take these words

And know the world is not worth leaving.

⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂

He wished he had taken that short-cut. He wished he had taken the bus. He wished he had left his headphones out. He wished he had paid more attention to his surroundings. He wished he had taken Chad's offer to spend the night. He wished he had taken a few extra minutes to say good-bye to Chad's abuelo. He wished he hadn't walked on the main road. But he did. And he wasn't paying attention, and his headphones were in with his iPod blasting Orange Range, and he had left Chad's house in a rush. He left wanting to walk with his thoughts beside him as he took his sweet time walking home, so he went the long way. He wished he had been more alert, with his eyes open in front of him rather than fixated on his shoes. But be as it may, he wasn't. And the only time his eyes left his shoes was as the headlights of a pick-up truck flashed into his vision, heading straight towards him. With his eyes wide in shock, he froze. The lights momentarily blinded him, but his life didn't flash before his eyes. Just the headlights. Nothing even ran through his head, except for a silence that sounded so much louder than anything he'd ever heard, so loud it drowned out the sound of his music. It was a dark silence that offered no comfort or advice on what to do in that moment.

The next thing he knew, he was on the cold hard concrete with a numbness crawling up his body and a white hot pain leading the way. The numbness crawled its way in a way that was painfully slow, like jumping in a cold pool and waiting for what feels like forever for the cold sting to fade away. It hurt to breathe like it hurt to keep his eyes open.

He blinked slowly, completely unaware to the face that his left eye hadn't so much as twitched. He felt blood going into his ear where a headphone had been ripped out. Well, he faintly thought he felt it going in his ear anyway, but in actuality the blood was coming out of his ear. He was cold and tired, staring vacantly at the sideways view of the empty and open road. He didn't blink; nor did he realize it when the light left his eyes leaving one dimmed brow void and the other with glass from the broken windshield embedded in it. He did, however, feel both of his eyelids flutter shut as he painlessly curled in on himself and drifted to sleep.

That was just him though. Had anyone else been there while he wrapped himself into a ball, all they would have seen was a tragedy. A bloody boy with his torso on the ground, glass in his eye, and his back sunken in from a broken spinal cord and a shattered rib cage with a steaming car resting on his rear end. On the top edge of the wall behind him was a rather large smear of blood where the boy's head would have been. On the back of said boy's head was a large gash from behind one ear to the near center of the back of the cranium. Blood was slowly oozing out as the cracked skull pushed thick clumps through the open wound and through the ear closest to the ground with the help of gravity.

The boy's head was twisted at an awkward angle, broken. The iPod played on into the night as the driver slowly stumbled away into the night drunkenly. While the man mumbled to himself about needing sleep and not looking forward to a hangover bound to happen, the teenager's body started losing heat.

* * *

><p>Ichigo Kurosaki woke up to the sound of sirens and crying—well, screaming was more like it. He sat up and rubbed his head, it was aching! Why the hell did he sleep on the ground outside of all places? He groaned,<p>

"Damn it, I feel like I just got hit by a truck… What the hell happened last night?"

"Shit," a man came running from the ambulance with another man towards Ichigo, but they stopped. "That's the Kurosaki boy,"

"Isshin's kid?"

"Yeah," the man sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Bit of a delinquent, that one. Got into fights a lot with that tall friend of his. Smart though, had a full ride to med school after high school."

"Hey, I can hear you! And I still do!" Ichigo stood up on shaky legs without taking his eyes away from the man. He walked to the talking pair that seemed to be ignoring him like the plague.

"It's a shame. Lotta people were fond of him, didn't your kid grow up with him?"

"Yeah, Tatsuki. Never met him though, maybe once at the dojo when they were younger. Her and Orihime are gonna be heartbroken. He was like a brother to my girl the way she talked about him and just about everyone knows Orihime's in love with the boy." Mr. Arisawa sighed, "We better tow the car and clean this mess up."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" the two men walked forward and Ichigo followed, walking sideways while yelling and spitting profanities at the men ignoring him.

"Hey! I'm talking to you! Why aren't you—" his own shock was what cut him off. His head had turned to look at what they were heading towards and his eyes were, at that moment, as wide as his mouth. What he was looking at appeared to be himself… except the him that was… _not_ him… was… mangled. That and there was a pick-up truck on top of him—er, the not-him-but-still-him…him.

"No…" Ichigo whispered and went to shove past the two walking paramedics. When he felt no impact he froze, his torso jolting forward from the momentum of the speed he'd been running at. A moment later he felt his stomach in his throat, like he brushed his tongue too far back. A false-alarm vomit. Tatsuki's father had walked through him. Ichigo shuttered and fell to his knees, gagging. As embarrassing as it was, he passed out.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god!"<p>

"Who is he?"

"Who hit him?"

"Poor guy."

"I'm not gonna ask again, _leave!_ Don't you kids have school? It _is_ only Wednesday you know!" Ichigo had a foot in his stomach when he came to. Literally. He stood up shakily. A group of girls from his school (he could tell from the uniform, he'd never actually seen them) had been trying to see his… his body. _Ichigo_ hadn't even seen it! He wasn't sure if he wanted to either, but he swallowed his guttural fear and took hesitant step by hesitant step through the police lines and passed the tow truck working on removing the car from his body. He rubbed his arm nervously, it _felt_ solid enough to him… He was standing still, looking at the horrific sight of the body that he once called his own with tears in his eyes. He didn't care if no one could see him, he was _not_ going to cry!

He broke that self-made promise when a body broke through the line of policemen. It was a man screaming and crying loudly and barely coherently. Each and every cry broke Ichigo's heart to the point where he collapsed once more, sobbing out loud like a newborn baby. He sobbed hysterically in front of his dead body in sync with every broken, pleading scream let out by the man.

"That's my son! That's my son..!"


	2. Last Words Part Two of Three

CHAPTER 2WO: LAST WORDS

**Disclaimer in first chapter. Last Words belongs to Thousand Foot Krutch. Not me.**

**(::. .I am **SO** sorry for the delay! I know it took forever for me to update but I've had a lot on my plate what with school—so many essays—and familial problems and my birthday, which was on the 18th, and my stupid laptop not wanting to start up. Thank you to those who have favorited and reviewed and added me/this story to your alerts! It means so much to me you have no idea! .::)**

* * *

><p>There's so much I've done wrong,<p>

Since I've left it hit me so strong,

Take my hand and let's walk through

All the times I've lied and hurt you,

Those people, please love them,

Don't hate them, we're not above them,

You can have everything but have nothing.

Listen I've got to tell you something..

These are the last words I'm ever gonna get to say to you,

When everything falls away from you  
>Take these words and know the world is not worth leaving.<p>

Last words I'll really get to say to you,

So listen very carefully to what I'm saying,

Life is more than just the games you're playing.

* * *

><p>A day had come and gone. After waking up to police men dragging his father away from the premises of his broken son's body, Ichigo was tempted to follow him. He tried to, but his heart just couldn't bear to handle the sight of the broken man or his torn sisters.<p>

This was the second time a truck had ripped out a part of their family.

Ichigo chose to follow Chad instead. After all, how much more agony could the stoic man bring through to his heart? He was the strongest person that Ichigo knew who was so close to him, so it seemed safe.

_Chad_… Ichigo hated himself for not spending the night at his place. Now, more so than he ever was before, Ichigo was the epitome of a one-sided conversation.

Ichigo went to Chad's house around 11:00 PM the day after the accident. Surprisingly, Ishida was there and Chad wasn't as strong as Ichigo always imagined he was. After walking through, literally _through_, the front door and the door to Chad's room, he saw the two boys in… quite the position. Were they… _together_?

Ishida was on Chad's lap, straddling him. They were wrapped around each other with Ishida running his fingers through the Mexican's hair as he clung to the smaller teen and buried his face in his neck.

"It wasn't your fault, Sado. No one blames you, not even Kurosaki." Ichigo agreed with him sadly.

"But…"

"The only butt you should be talking about is mine," Uttered Ishida with a small smile, trying to make light of the situation. "He wouldn't want you getting all worked up about this." Ishida took Chad's face in his hands and pressed their foreheads together. "He's kick your ass if he saw you like this, koi."

As Ishida brought their lips together Ichigo muttered to himself, "Time to go," dragging out the first word. He guessed that he was sleeping on the couch and not with the comfort of the presence of his friend like he usually did…

Or not. Apparently, seeing as he was just a wad of pure energy thrown into an invisible and non-hearable human form, sleep just wasn't going to happen. He _tried_ to sleep, but it just wasn't working. Then again it could have just been his nerves…

And since Chad's abuelo was borderline deaf, Chad and Ishida were having… mourning sex? Would they call it that? Ichigo didn't know. For all he _did_ know they could have been having angry sex because _Ishida_ wasn't the one to kill him after all the threats he gave the carrot top.

It suddenly hit Ichigo that he was a virgin when he died. His being seemed to deflate in his moment of depression; he was _never_ going to lose his virginity either. Filled with a sudden need to just be near someone, he entered Chad's abuelo's room. The old man was lying on his bed, back rested against a mound of old pillows. In his worn hands was a framed picture.

Looking at it fondly via light of the muted television, the somber look on his wrinkled face made Ichigo step forward towards him, wringing his hands as the old man sighed and shook his head,

"Oh, Ichigo…" Ichigo crawled next to him solemnly and curl up into a ball, head resting on one of the pillows. The picture was of Chad and Ichigo from when they were in middle school. They'd gotten into a fight with a group of guys who took Chad's medallion… again. They were recuperating in Chad's room. Ichigo had his head in Chad's lap, lying on the bed while the taller of the two was sitting down with his body turned slightly towards the now dead boy. Ichigo was holding the medallion over his head, gazing at it with a grin while Chad faintly smiled at him.

Ichigo remembered how that was when Chad explained the significance of the medallion to him and how they stayed like that for a few hours. His hand eventually dropped of course, but they basked in the silence and enjoyed each others presence, occasionally whispering to one another so as not to ruin the serenity of said silence.

Ichigo didn't know when Chad's abuelo took the picture, but he loved that he did. It turned out that it _was_ just Ichigo's nerves when the two men dozed off together.

Ichigo woke up to Chad and Ishida bustling around, getting ready for school. Chad's abuelo snorted into consciousness when Chad opened the door, leaned across Ichigo, who got a hand through his stomach) and gently shook him.

"Estamos dejando, abuelo."*

"Si, si," the old man yawned. "Mantenerse a salvo."*

Chad nodded as Ishida bowed, thanking the old man for his hospitality to which the old man waved him off kindly. Ishida just smiled and gave another "thank you," this time in Spanish.

* * *

><p>It felt weird; being dead. Ichigo thought that he would at least… <em>look<em> or _sound_ different to himself. He was actually expecting his voice to sound watery or the color in his skin to completely flush out and leave it looking paper white. He felt and looked normal—_human_. That bothered the hell out of him because, whilst walking with Chad and Ishida, he'd forgotten how dead he was and made several comments and remarks to the things they were talking quietly about. The few things that he could have cared less about, Ichigo now regretted not living life a little more carelessly.

He found himself wishing he'd done things he never would have done while he was alive. There weren't many; he could name them all on one hand. The first he could think of was his not-small but not-large regret for not sleeping around.

…Could he even get it up now..?

He'd have to figure that out later. In some abandoned building or somewhere he knew no one _could_ see him. Well… he knew no one_ could_ see him, but the thought of being completely alone and away from people made him feel better about it—like less of a pervert.

He was regretting not spending more time with his family, or telling him he loved them more than he did.

He regret not leaving anything anyone would remember him by decades from now.

He regret not enjoying his life more, like skipping school (other than homeroom) or smoking pot more or getting a fake ID.

As he walked into his old homeroom in Karakura High School, he regret not saying "fuck it" to his dislike for hitting women and punching Mrs. Misato Ochi in the mouth.

After everyone quieted down and the morning announcements came on—including a moment of silence for the "tragic loss of the loved student, Ichigo Kurosaki"—roll call started.

"Arisawa, Tatsuki."

"She's not here," Chizuru spoke up. "She's with the Kurosaki's…"  
>"Of course. Asano, Keigo."<p>

"Here…" He was quieter than normal, mourning the loss of his friend.

"Hirako, Shinji."

"Here~" He let his voice carry on, finding it too early to be in class. He doodled on the desk with a sharpie, a round person with a moustache, a short girl with pigtails, and a taller man with a 69 on his bare chest. From atop Chad's desk—which was next to Shinji's—Ichigo rolled his eyes thinking he was being a pervert.  
>"Honshou, Chizuru"<p>

"Yeah."

"Inoue, Orihime."

"She's with the Kurosaki's and Tatsuki."

Mrs. Ochi sighed, "Ishida, Uryuu."

"Present."  
>"Kojima, Mizuiro."<p>

"Here, ma'am." He discreetly looked up from his phone, having texted him sincere condolences to Mr. Kurosaki.  
>"Kuneida, Ryou"<p>

"Here."

"Kurosa—well. At least he _has_ a reason for not being here, now…" Though it was mumbled under her breath, the whole class heard it.

"What's your reason for being a cunt?" Ichigo said loudly, not even caring that she didn't hear him. People in this room were _clearly_ upset over his death and she had the nerve to be a bitch about it? His inner raging was cut off by a snort. His head snapped to the right with wide eyes.

Shinji was covering his grinning mouth with a closed fist. Chad glared, thinking the annoying blonde was amused by the teacher's rude comment.

"Something funny, Mr. Hirako?"

"Nah, sorry. Swallowed wrong. Tha was rather rude of you to say, no?" Shinji glanced out of the corner of his eye. Ichigo's eyes widened. Ichigo looked behind him, there was the window but… could he be… no. Was Shinji looking at—could he see him?

"Can you see me?" Shinji blinked slowly, when they opened again they were fixated on the far left corner of the desk as Mrs. Ochi flushed, glared, and continued on with roll call.

Shinji drew a winking face with a tongue sticking out, a body was added with a hand swooped high in the air, fist formed into the shape of a circle with a line going up through it. A thumbs-up. A confirmation. A "yes."

* * *

><p>"Abuelo."-"Grandpa."<p>

"Estamos dejando, abuelo."-"We are leaving, Grandpa."

"Si, si. Mantenerse a salvo."-"Yes, yes. Keep safe."

* * *

><p>Thank you all so much for reading! Please review!<p> 


End file.
